


Senior Prank Day

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Young Chris Argent, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr prompt. Chris and Peter are put in charge of Senior Prank Day for Beacon Hills High School. They can't bear to be in the same room never mind work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Prank Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> I do not own these characters. They are the property of MTV and Jeff Davis.

“How in the hell did I get stuck working with you, of all people?” Peter loudly complained.

Chris gritted his teeth. “I didn’t even sign up to do Senior Prank Day. I have no idea why you are so upset. You want to participate in this inane ritual.”

Peter’s jaw dropped. “Inane ritual? This place held me captive for four years. In two months, we graduate. And, amazingly, it didn’t result in our untimely deaths.”

Chris rolled his eyes at the melodramatic werewolf. “It’s high school, not Death Race 2000.”

Peter glared at Chris. It had been a careful balance having the hunter in his class the past year and a half. The entire pack had been on eggshells hoping the Argents would get bored and find somewhere else to harass the local supernatural population. Peter and Chris had come to a basic understanding. Be civil in school, avoid when possible, and hope the other didn’t have orders to plot an ambush after school.

In four months, Peter would be semi-free. He was heading to New York for college. He would be expected to be a good little beta, but he would finally have room to breathe. Talia had almost destroyed his plans. His only saving grace was that their parents had been completely supportive of his ambitions before they died. It didn’t stop Talia from trying, though.

So, Peter wanted to make the most of his last two months of Senior Year. He fully intended to participate in Senior Skip Day, Prom, and pulling off a truly stunning prank. He was not going to let the sourpuss hunter stop him from having his fun. His mere presence had already forced him into having an extremely tense Junior and Senior Year.

“Look. You don’t have to do anything. I’ve got this covered.”

Chris pursed his lips, unimpressed by the entire situation. “What are you going to do? Round up the local farmers’ chickens and let them loose on the lacrosse field?”

“Rude. First of all, I am not a fox. Second, I don’t need to resort to stealing. Third, who cares about the lacrosse field? You should definitely sit this one out if that’s what you’ve got to contribute.”

“Of course I have better.” Chris felt insulted. The jab at his suggestion, even if it hadn’t been serious, awoke Chris’ competitive streak. “Did you know that smoke grenades aren’t considered weapons?”

“Great. Weapons training from the creepy hunter. No, I didn’t. Also don’t care. It terrified Derek and Cora when they were ambushed while playing outside, in our woods. They are ten and four. Weapon or not, you terrorized them.”

“I didn’t do that. The Code says -”

Shut up about your stupid Code. We’re wolves, we don’t follow rules made up by hunters so that they can justify the slaughter of an entire species. It’s that Code that says that smoke grenades aren’t weapons and therefore can be used against defenseless children because it’s not really hunting.”

Chris remained silent. He had been against that particular plot. It seemed cruel and deliberately provocative. But, it hadn’t been his call to make. He stayed at home, instead. He didn’t think Peter would care to split hairs.

“The prank is supposed to go down Friday. There’s plenty of time for me to organize it. I don’t need your help, Argent.” Peter slung his backpack over his shoulder and strode out of the school’s library.

Chris set his jaw. He was determined to show the werewolf that he could be a typical high school boy and not the psychopathic hunter Peter clearly believed he was.

Several days rolled around. Chris and Peter went back to their status quo of avoidance. They hadn’t spoken since the fall out in the library. Chris had tried a couple of times to approach Peter, but failed to make his feet close the distance. He had no idea what Peter planned, but he hoped that it would work with his idea.

Friday morning, half an hour before the faculty showed up, Chris approached the doors of the high school. He pulled out his lockpicks. Just as he prepared to insert the tool, the door burst open, sending him to the ground. Standing above him was a very muddy Peter who had leaves stuck in his normally pristine hair.

Not able to stop himself, Chris asked, “What did you do?”

Peter grinned, “There might be a herd of deer patrolling the hallways.”

“No way.” Chris clambered up and reopened the door. Several very confused deer wandered into the Principal’s office.

“What did you bring?”

Chris picked his bag up, slightly self-conscious. “Colored smoke grenades.”

“How many?”

“Enough to fog up the whole school.”

“Perfect.”

Twenty minutes later, the Vice Principal showed up. He rolled his eyes at the unlocked doors, mentally preparing himself for whatever mess the Seniors had made. Opening the doors, blue smoke billowed out. Cautiously, he made his way through the hallway to the main office. He bumped his shin once, but made it relatively unscathed. A dark shape loomed in the fog.

“Hello?”

The lack of response made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The figure came closer making a strange sound when it moved. A second shape appeared directly over his shoulder. Screaming, he fell back against the deer, startling them and causing them to rush from the office, taking the door off its hinges as they escaped.

 


End file.
